Sentimientos cruzados
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Una misma tarde, un mismo día, en distintos lugares, acataron la verdad. Regulus le dijo un comentario negativo a Severus sobre Remus y se molestó con el menor de los Black. Sirius soltó un juramento en contra de Quejicus y el licántropo no tardó en abandonar la sala común.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Pareja: **Severus Snape & Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SENTIMIENTOS CRUZADOS<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_Café_

Remus entró a Las Tres Escobas con una vaga sonrisa trazada en sus labios. Sirius le intentaba decir frases indecentes al oído, pero el licántropo lo alejaba tan rápido como preveía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Era gay, pero no estaba interesado en su amigo. Al menos, no de momento.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió un olor a amargo que hizo que arrugase un poco la nariz. Interesado, se acercó a donde parecía provenir el aroma, que pronto calificó como a café. Recordó que en la primera clase de Slughorn había sentido ese olor provenir de la Amortentia. Suspiró y siguió andando por el pub hasta llegar a donde estaba.

Era Severus, tomando café tranquilamente en una esquina. Levantó la vista y no gruñó ni soltó un juramento en un murmullo apenas audible. Solo arqueó una ceja y musitó, con un tono serio, calmado, frío:

— ¿Qué pasa, Lupin?

El joven de pelo castaño claro se sonrojó, sintiéndose como si acabase de meter la pata. O sintiéndose como un idiota por haberse pasado mucho tiempo mirando a alguien que te importaba mucho. Una mezcla de ambas, seguramente.

—Eh… Na-nada, Snape —dijo intranquilamente.

Severus volvió a darle un sorbo a su café, casi volviendo a ignorar al licántropo, y Remus giró sobre sus talones, para luego caminar, sintiendo que huía de algo. Quizás de sus sentimientos. No estaba muy seguro, en realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lunático? —Preguntó de inmediato Sirius—. ¿Pensando en mí?

—Primero, no me llames así en público, Sirius —murmuró él, algo molesto—. Y, segundo, no me pasa nada.

‹‹Nada de nada››, pensó el licántropo, fastidiado consigo mismo.

— ¿Seguro?

No podía ser coincidencia que al día siguiente de saber los olores de la Amortentia —esos que identifican a la persona que amas, esos que son realmente importantes— justo aparezca Severus tomando café —uno de los olores de Remus—, ¿verdad?

‹‹Fue solo una coincidencia, Remus, una coincidencia, nada más…››

No se lo creía ni él.

—Seguro —contestó con seguridad; mintiendo con seguridad, mejor dicho.

**II**

_Miradas_

—Severus, estoy seguro de que Lupin te está mirando mucho —le avisó Regulus, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Hmm? —murmuró él, levantando la vista de su plato. Miró al otro lado del Gran Comedor, a la mesa de Gryffindor, y notó que, tan rápido como posaba los ojos en el chico de pelo castaño, este miraba a otro lado.

Severus bufó.

— ¿Lo viste?

—Ajá. ¿Qué le pasa? Escuché que es gay. Seguramente…

—Mi hermano se moriría si estuviese enamorado de ti, Severus —dijo Regulus, para luego soltar una suave risa.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Era una de las cosas más obvias del mayor de los hermanos Black: estaba enamorado —o encaprichado; venía siendo lo mismo viniendo de Sirius Black, el imbécil más grande del mundo después de Potter— de Remus Lupin.

Severus no sabía por qué, pero sonrió al pensar en que Lupin lo observaba.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Regulus, con una ceja arqueada. El chico de pelo negro graso dejó de sonreír, sabiendo que eso era lo que había extrañado a su amigo.

—No, no me pasa nada.

Una calidez parecía haber entrado en su corazón y en su cuerpo y no parecía decidida a salir; pero no sonrió, porque no quería mostrar sus emociones.

**III**

_Acatándolo_

Cada vez se pasaban más rato mirando uno al otro. Cada vez se sonreían más. Cada cierto tiempo a Severus dejaba de importarle el hecho de que Remus fuese amigo de esos tres chicos que tanto odiaba. Ambos empezaron a pensar y a pensar sobre el otro, llenando por completo la vida de cada uno, haciéndolo un ciclo sin fin.

Una misma tarde, un mismo día, en distintos lugares, acataron la verdad. Regulus le dijo un comentario negativo a Severus sobre Remus y se molestó con el menor de los Black. Sirius soltó un juramento en contra de Quejicus y el licántropo no tardó en abandonar la sala común.

Ese día Severus susurró a la nada, dándose cuenta de todos los "síntomas del amor":

—Estoy enamorado de Lupin.

Y, la misma tarde, Remus murmuró a un libro, sin prestar atención a las palabras sobre cómo hacer exitosamente cierta poción:

—Estoy enamorado de Snape.

**IV**

_Silencio_

La gente lo notó. Notó que se miraban, que se sonreían, que no parecían tan enemigos como antes. Los rumores empezaron. Sus amigos se alejaban de ellos, creyendo que estaban saliendo, cuando no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

El miedo al rechazo había evitado que confesaran sus sentimientos uno por el otro. Severus se empeñaba en pensar que eran puras coincidencias las sonrisas y las miradas, y Remus intentaba olvidar sus sentimientos para no salir herido.

Los dos pensaron que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos hasta que, un día, los asignaron a un trabajo de Pociones en pareja. Solo se podía decir que el pergamino donde iban a hacer el ensayo quedó olvidado y que nadie salvo ellos se enteró de que pasó en esa sala vacía donde iban a hacer la tarea, y que necesitaron unos cuantos encantamientos silenciadores para que aquello pasase.

Remus, pesimista como siempre, supuso que solo había sido un polvo. Algo que olvidaría pronto, algo que no importaba y sobre lo cual nunca hablaría; mucho menos con el propio chico con el cual lo había tenido. Severus llegó a una conclusión similar.

Y siguieron con sus vidas como si nada nunca hubiese pasado entre ellos dos.


End file.
